Deiji Makotone
Makotone Deiji (誠音デージー (まことねでいじい)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Deiji's first voicebank was recorded in the fall of 2016 and her design was created soon after by Piichimi. Deiji's voicebank was released as it was, but reuploaded with an improved oto.ini configuration along with the addition of a full CVVC English voicebank, in order to secure her the reputation of a bilingual UTAUloid in the summer of 2017. She received a soft and a powerful addition to the initial Japanese voicebank, and these were later added along with one more weak pitch to create the V2 voicebank, her current stable main voicebank release. She has since received voicebanks with full support in other languages, including Spanish, Portuguese, and Finnish. In 2019, her official age was changed from 16 to 18 years old to better fit her voice. Concept After Deiji's first voicebank was recorded, ピイチミ was given the prompt that the design was to be a kemonomimi (獣耳) with chincilla features following a pastel color palette with inspiration from the "fairy kei (フェアリー系) Japanese street fashion, giving Deiji her original design which is the basis for all of the designs that came after it. Deiji is very empathetic and loves to help other people. She is loud, boisterous, and goofy, a trait many find unbearable. Sometimes she can be a little bit clumsy or dense, but most of the time she’s quite perceptive. She likes autumn, outdoor activities, and perfumes. She dislikes sweet flavors, loud noises, and reaction Channels. Deiji's debut date is October 28, 2016. She does not have an official birthday. Etymology * 誠音 (Makotone) - 誠 (訓読み - makoto): Truth / 音 (訓読み - ne): Sound; common voicebank suffix * デージー (Dējī) - An alias of "デイジー (Daisy)," a type of flowering plant and common name in English Appearance * Hair color - Light blonde with various pastel shaded streaks; styled in a thick and wavy bob cut with long asymmetrical bangs * Eye color - Pastel pink / yellow. * Outfit - Varies among voicebank/version. ** 誠音デージーV1: Long muted pink elbow-length sleeved top with various pastel shaded accents; light blue ruffled skirt and matching sleeveless hoodie; muted brown stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; white boots with light blue straps and matching hair accessory; light blue and gray speakers worn in ears; mint polka-dotted bow necklace *** 誠音デージーV1 Design: ピイチミ ** 誠音デージーSoft / Sharp: Purple collared sleeveless top with an open-front skirt with a white ruffled and black ribbon trim; white ruffled skirt worn underneath top; white gloves with piano keys printed on the upper arm; gray belt with green speaker accents; dark gray stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; tight knee-high boots with cut-out heels; green speakers worn in ears; purple ribbons wrapped around face-framing bangs *** 誠音デージーSoft / Sharp Design: TheHOTChocolate911 ** 誠音デージーV2: Muted pink knuckle-length sleeved top with thumb holes and a pastel colored gradient on the sleeves; light blue pleated skirt with a fluffy white lining and matching short-sleeved off-the-shoulder hoodie; muted brown stockings with ears and animal faces printed on the thighs; white boots with light blue straps and matching hair accessory; light blue and gray speakers worn in ears; mint polka-dotted bow necklace *** 誠音デージーV2 Design: Pyrali / the other Anna ** 誠音デージーV3 - STANDARD: Work in progress *** 誠音デージーV3 - STANDARD Design: N/A ** 誠音デージーV3 - DELICATE: Work in progress *** 誠音デージーV3 - DELICATE Design: the other Anna ** 誠音デージーV3 - MILD: A pink dress with a translucent white polka-dot pattern featuring a sweetheart neckline and cutout, thick straps, a circle skirt with a fluffy white petticoat, and a purple bow directly under the bust with rhinestones on the tie, pink stockings with animal ears and faces printed on the front of the thighs, purple thong sandals, a purple choker with a pink dangling pom-pom, and dahlias worn in hair. *** 誠音デージーV3 - MILD Design: the other Anna ** 誠音デージーV3 - SOMBER: Work in progress *** 誠音デージーV3 - SOMBER Design: the other Anna ** 誠音デージーV3 - BOLD: Work in progress *** 誠音デージーV3 - BOLD Design: the other Anna Nationality/Race: Kenomomimi Relations * 佐崎ヤスカ - friend. * 琴音ソラ - friend. * Merona - friend. * 흑류 - friend. Voice Configuration Japanese voicebanks are recorded with a "連続音 (VCV)" reclist with romaji filenames for earlier voicebanks and kana filenames for recent voicebanks and kana aliases. English voicebanks are recorded with a CVVC reclist with X-SAMPA encoding/aliases for earlier voicebanks and a VCCV reclist for future voicebanks. Voicebanks in additional languages have individual phoneme systems. 誠音デージーV1 誠音デージーSoft 誠音デージーSharp 誠音デージーEXTEND 誠音デージーES 誠音デージーV2 誠音デージーPT Precise, vivid, and clear sounding results. 誠音デージーFI Precise, vivid, and clear sounding results. MMD Models Usage Clause Permitted *All of the voice libraries owned by Anna are free to use as long as they aren't used for commercial gain. Please contact Anna if intending to use any part of 誠音デージー's voicebank or design for commercial gain. *Works made using 誠音デージー may be made without contacting Anna, but I will be glad to hear those works. Permission required *Creation of R-18 content including Anna's voicebank or voicebank characters *Commercial use *Creation of derivatives Forbidden *Usage of the voicebanks to promote violation of laws *Usage of anything related to the voicebanks that supports forbidden themes (includes hate and intolerance, if you are unsure if something is permissible, please contact Anna) *Usage of the voicebank to infringe on the rights of Anna *Giving out false copyright information, such as claiming the voicebank as your own *Re-distribution of the voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female voicers Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Twins Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Español Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU with appends Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Multipitch VCVs